


[podfic] on streets we call the zoo

by burnhamofvulcan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pets, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Semi-Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan
Summary: Podfic for nex_et_nox's "on streets we call the zoo.""When half the people on your team are named for animals, is it so surprising that they have pets?(YES, according to Tony Stark.)"





	[podfic] on streets we call the zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [on streets we call the zoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899978) by [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox). 



**Text:** [on streets we call the zoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899978)

 **Author:** [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox)

 **Reader:** [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)

 **Length:** 6:23

 **Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/izb70i4pu2oluiz/on_streets_we_call_the_zoo.mp3/file) | [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jjsi9qovwxsv56m/on_streets_we_call_the_zoo_.m4a/file)  


**Stream on Soundcloud:**

**Author's Note:**

> Still very much attempting to figure out what I'm doing here, apologies to nex_et_nox and their fic.
> 
> Also, even bigger apologies to Spanish and Welsh speakers, howtopronounce.com was less helpful than the name might indicate? 
> 
> anyway, I crave interaction, find me on [tumblr](https://chubbyaziraphale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
